Petite Soeur
by Naseis
Summary: Je vais mourir. Le vide. Une rose blanche. Je ne veux pas. La pluie. Un rire qui plus jamais ne s'élevera. Vivre. Une photo. Un air de violon qui l'accompagne. Repose en paix, petite soeur...
1. Bulle 1

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer :** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo **: J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

* * *

**Bulle 1**

* * *

Dans une chambre du numéro douze Oxford Road de Hay-on-Wye, petit village Gallois, une jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle resta un moment étendue dans le noir, fixant le plafond. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son… rêve ? Non, ce n'était pas le mot approprié. Un rêve est quelque chose d'agréable qu'on ne veut pas quitter. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas le bon mot. De même que _cauchemar,_ au sens négatif trop prononcé pour être exact, même si sur bien des points, cela pouvait ressembler à un cauchemar. Appelons ça un simple souvenir. Un souvenir qu'elle aurait tant aimé effacer de sa mémoire mais qui surgissait souvent, comme pour lui rappeler que le temps passait. _« Tic tac, Hermione, tic tac »_ semblait-il dire avant de disparaître dans un rire abominable et fou qui la sortait de sa torpeur.

« Six heures, tout de suite une page d'informations par Kenneth Maybourn. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers son radio-réveil. Six heures, l'heure de se lever et de commencer son année scolaire au Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie située quelque part en Ecosse. C'était assez étrange pour elle de se dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle devait se lever à six heures un jour de rentrée. Hermione étendit la main et coupa le présentateur qui annonçait la tenue d'un Congrès de médecine dans les jours à venir.

« Grand bien leur fasse. » marmonna la jeune fille en se redressant. Un mouvement devant elle attira son attention. Une forme s'agitait dans l'espoir de se dépêtrer du drap qui l'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière. Un sourire étira ses lèvres endormies tandis qu'elle libérait le pauvre prisonnier. Le chat nouvellement libre toisa le morceau de tissu d'un air dédaigneux puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas répliquer, rejoignit les genoux de sa maîtresse en quête de réconfort après la terrible épreuve qu'il avait eue à endurer.

« Eh bien, mon chéri. Tu as vaincu le gros méchant drap ? » demanda Hermione en caressant la tête de l'animal qui lui répondit par un ronronnement de bien-être.

Un petit coup fut donné à la porte qui s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le visage d'une femme.

« Tu es réveillée, c'est parfait. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. »

La porte se referma sur un baiser envoyé par la voie des airs. Hermione regarda encore un instant la porte puis soupira. Elle repoussa doucement Pattenrond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les volets, un vent frais lui gonfla les poumons. Elle s'offrit quelques secondes au vent de septembre puis referma la fenêtre et s'habilla.

« Le train part à sept heures et demie. » annonça son père lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Je ne te savais pas si pressé de me voir partir, papa. » répliqua la jeune fille en l'embrassant. « Du reste, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez à m'accompagner à Londres alors que j'aurais très bien pu y transplaner. »

« Nous t'avons accompagnée à ton entrée en Maternelle, nous t'accompagnons à ton entrée en Dernière Année. » dit sa mère en versant du lait chaud dans la tasse de sa fille.

« Une façon de boucler la boucle. » termina son père.

…


	2. Bulle 2

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

* * *

**Bulle 2

* * *

**

« Tu es sûre de toi, Hermione ? » demanda Mrs Granger en arrivant en vue des voies 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross. « Ce serait peut-être mieux si… »

« On ne va pas en rediscuter, maman ! Tu as entendu le Professeur Denthill. Je ferai ce qu'il m'a suggéré et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Et si jamais c'était le cas, il y a Madam Pomfresh. »

« On te fait confiance, ma chérie. » intervint le père, soucieux de ne pas rendre ce départ plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Maintenant, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas rater ton train. »

Mr et Mrs Granger embrassèrent leur fille, lui firent promettre de leur écrire aussi souvent que possible et lui souhaitèrent finalement bon voyage. Hermione poussa le chariot à bagages et se retrouva bientôt sur la partie sorcière de King's Cross, face au Poudlard Express. Elle repéra de loin des silhouettes familières et se précipita à leur rencontre. Il y eu d'abord Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère puis elle remonta le courant des élèves à la recherche d'un compartiment libre et retrouva ses meilleurs amis qui finissaient de hisser leurs bagages dans les filets.

« Une faible femme peut-elle compter sur l'aide de deux forts gaillards ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Les gaillards en question arrêtèrent leurs gestes et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille à la porte. Leurs visages s'éclairèrent de deux sourires rayonnants.

« Mais qui voilà ! Je croyais que tu ne nous aimais plus. » dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils expédièrent les bagages et la serrèrent chacun dans leurs bras. Hermione se fit l'effet d'une poupée de porcelaine lorsqu'elle fut dans les bras d'un Ron toujours plus grand et plus costaud que dans son souvenir. Quand arrêterait-il de grandir ?

« Tu as maigri. » dit-il en la tenant à bout de bras. « Et tu es aussi pâle que Malefoy. »

« J'ai été malade. Rien de grave ! » assura-t-elle en les voyant s'inquiéter. « Alors, racontez-moi votre été. Vous avez profité de mon absence pour faire toutes les bêtises qui vous sont passées par la tête ? »

« Comme si on avait besoin que tu ne sois pas là pour ça ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

« Le pire c'est que c'est vrai. » dit Hermione avec une moue désabusée. « Avec toutes nos aventures, je me demande encore comment nous avons réussi à rester en vie. »

« Sans toi, je crois qu'on serait morts dès la Première Année. » dit Ron.

« C'est vrai. Je suis votre sauveuse attitrée. Rien que pour ça, vous devriez obéir à mes moindres désirs. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et d'un accord commun, s'agenouillèrent devant Hermione qui haussa un sourcil.

« Nous sommes tes dévoués esclaves, ô Hermione la Brillante. » dit Harry en touchant le sol de son front.

« La Radieuse. » rectifia Ron en levant un regard éperdu d'admiration vers Hermione, rouge de devoir se retenir de rire.

« La Magnifique. »

« La Merveilleuse ! »

« Fais-nous part de ta divine volonté qui sera pour nous un ordre, Maîtresse bien-aimée. »

« Tes vœux seront exaucés, dussions-nous y laisser nos misérables vies de cancrelats. »

Hermione éclata finalement de rire, suivie de près par Harry et Ron, assis sur leurs talons.

« Vous êtes complètement dingues ! » dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca et pour notre corps d'athlètes. » compléta Harry qui, se relevant, passa un bras suggestif autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ron, toujours à genoux, s'empara d'une de ses mains et en embrassa la paume comme un fiancé. Hermione se dégagea des envahisseurs en riant, les joues légèrement rouges. Dieux, qu'ils lui avaient manqués, ces deux-là !

Le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se passa dans la même ambiance bon enfant. Ils furent rejoints par Neville et sa nouvelle compagne, une orchidée élevée magiquement, puis par Ginny et Luna Lovegood avec qui ils discutèrent du Championnat National de Quidditch. En retrait, Hermione observait ses amis avec un petit sourire satisfait. _Voilà_, se dit-elle. _C'est mon monde. Ma deuxième famille. Ma deuxième maison, _finit-elle en voyant le château illuminé sur les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard. C'était un spectacle fabuleux, que celui de ce château tout en lumière, perché sur sa colline au cœur de la nuit. _Un château de contes de fée. Un château magique._

…


	3. Bulle 3

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**

* * *

**

Bulle 3

* * *

_Maman, papa, _

_L'année a bien commencée. Les profs nous bombardent tant qu'un Protego ne suffirait pas ! Enfin bon, je gère. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Ron et Harry. Ce dernier doit en plus assumer le rôle de Capitaine de Gryffondor. J'ai un peu pitié de lui, alors je lui donne un coup de main de temps en temps. Il nous a concocté une merveilleuse équipe, ils sont tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres. _

_Rien à signaler, autrement. Vous avez le bonjour de Viktor. _

_Bisous !_

_Hermione_

Trois gouttes de cire pour sceller la lettre et Hermione se mit en route pour la Volière, laissant Neville à son devoir de Botanique.

« Si Harry et Ron reviennent, tu pourras leur dire où je suis ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant de sortir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Les couloirs étaient calmes, en cette soirée de mi-septembre. Le froid précoce chassait les éventuels promeneurs qui se repliaient alors dans les Salles Communes comme des papillons de nuits attirés vers la chaleur des lieux. La nuit tombait lentement, dans un dernier embrasement céleste. La demie Lune était visible dans le ciel rosé dépourvu de nuages. Une petite brise soufflait, faisant frissonner Hermione. Par étourderie, elle avait oublié de prendre sa cape et se retrouvait à présent vêtue de son seul uniforme. Si ses parents le savaient, nul doute qu'elle aurait eu droit à un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme.

« Bonjour ma mignonne. » dit-elle en s'approchant d'une chouette de l'école. L'animal la regarda de ses grands yeux intelligents et lui tendit la patte lorsque Hermione lui présenta la lettre. Celle-ci attachée, la jeune fille prit la chouette sur son bras et la mena vers l'une des fenêtres sans carreaux qui parsemaient la Volière. « Douze Oxford Road, Hay-on-Wye, Powys. »

« Je ne m'étonnes plus de ton amour pour les livres, Granger. » dit une voix désagréable de l'entrée de la Volière.

« Bonsoir, Malefoy. » dit poliment Hermione en ne se retournant pas. « C'est au Pays de Galles. Prends ton temps, ce n'est pas urgent. Bon vent ! »

La chouette s'élança dans les airs. Hermione la regarda voler, tourbillonner puis disparaître par-delà la Forêt Interdite. Elle fut rejointe par Drago Malefoy, son hibou Grand-duc sur le bras.

« Manoir Malefoy, Maiden Bradley, Wiltshire. » Le hibou prit son envol et rejoignit bientôt la chouette au-delà de la forêt.

« J'ignorais que nous étions presque voisins. » commenta Hermione, les yeux toujours perdus dans le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle.

« J'aurais adoré rester dans l'ignorance de ce fait. » répliqua Drago en se détournant.

« Quarante-deux. » dit Hermione en soupirant.

« Comment ça, quarante-deux ? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

« Quarante-deux, c'est être amicale avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. » répondit-elle en le dépassant. Elle ne se retourna pas mais su qu'il la suivait, elle avait entendu ses pas dans les escaliers descendant de la Volière. « C'est une liste de choses à faire pendant ma vie. »

« Comme escalader le Saule Cogneur ? »

« Inventer un sortilège, avoir un tatouage, danser dans les étoiles… »

« Et le numéro un, c'est quoi ? »

La jeune fille regarda son compagnon de marche à présent à sa hauteur. « Je te le dirais bien, sauf que je serais obligée de te tuer. » Sur ces mots proférés sur une note joyeuse, elle pénétra dans le château en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas le dernier commentaire de Drago à son sujet avant de refluer lui-même vers sa Salle Commune.

« Complètement folle, cette fille… »

…


	4. Bulle 4

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**

* * *

**

Bulle 4

* * *

« Et on dit que tu es la plus brillante de ta promotion… » dit Madam Pomfresh en soupirant. « La plus inconsciente, oui ! »

« Mais puisque je vous dit que c'était un oubli… »

De son bureau, Madam Pomfresh lança « Un jour tu oublieras ta tête ! » avant de revenir avec un verre contenant un liquide fumant vert. « Avale-moi ça et enterre-toi sous la couette pour la journée. »

« Mais les cours… »

« Parce qu'avoir un diplôme est plus important que d'avoir la santé ? »

« Vous connaissez mon point de vue là-dessus. » dit Hermione en avalant une gorgée de la potion. Elle grimaça. « C'est infect. »

« Ca t'apprendra à sortir en pleine vague de froid sans être couverte. Tu sais ce qu'il en est, pourtant ! »

« Je serai plus prudente, à l'avenir. Vous pouvez même demander à Ron et Harry de me surveiller, si vous voulez. » Sur une dernière grimace, elle finit son verre et le tendit à l'Infirmière qui s'assit sur le bord de son lit en triturant nerveusement l'objet entre ses doigts.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Le plus souvent, ce sont de simples rhumes, des os cassés ou des crises de nerfs. Des Loups-garous, aussi, mais c'est plus rare. »

« J'aurais bien aimé vous l'éviter. » dit Hermione avec un pauvre sourire. « Nous l'éviter à toutes les deux. Mais comme ce n'est pas moi qui décide, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. » finit-elle sur un ton un peu plus enjoué. « Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu choisir, je m'en serais débarrassée depuis longtemps ! »

« Ca fait combien de temps, maintenant ? »

« La première ou la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton volontairement léger, comme si on venait de lui demander l'heure.

« Ma chère, vous devenez cynique. Je parlais de la deuxième. »

« Bientôt un an de bonheur total et complet. » dit la jeune fille en exagérant son intonation.

« Et ça n'a pas bougé, depuis ? »

« C'est calme depuis mi-août. » Madam Pomfresh acquiesça. Cela faisait de la peine à Hermione de voir la vieille femme aussi abattue. Elle l'avait toujours connue pleine d'énergie, parfois autoritaire mais toujours présente, un remède pour tous les maux dont pouvaient souffrir ses protégés. Et voilà que s'était présenté un cas auquel elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution, en dépit de ses nombreuses recherches. Elle avait malgré tout décidé de la soutenir et ça, Hermione ne l'avait jamais oublié. C'était vers elle qu'elle était allée lorsque la situation dégénérait, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer.

L'Infirmière secoua la tête et se releva, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. « Allez Mademoiselle l'Inconsciente, je te laisse te reposer. Je repasse dans deux heures pour ton cocktail. »

…


	5. Bulle 5

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**

* * *

**

**Bulle 5**

**

* * *

**

« Ron, tu sais où est passée Hermione ? » demanda Harry en poussant la porte du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors. « Je suis allé voir à la Bibliothèque mais personne ne l'y a vue. »

« Ca lui ressemble pas, de disparaître comme ça. » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. « Enfin, si on oublie ces dernières semaines. »

« Elle m'inquiète. » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son ami. « Tu crois qu'elle a un problème ? »

« Elle nous en aurait parlé. » fit Ron en posant sa plume.

« J'en suis pas si sûr. Elle ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé d'elle, dans le passé. Tiens, rappelle-toi en Troisième Année, avec le Retourneur de Temps. Elle allait de plus en plus mal et elle ne nous disait rien. »

« En même temps, à cette époque, on était en froid. » remarqua Ron à juste titre. « Si tu veux, on lui met la main dessus, on l'attache aux chaînes du dix-huitième cachot et on la force à parler. »

« J'admire ta diplomatie, Ron. »

« Je sais, j'ai toujours été le meilleur. » dit-il avec un sourire supérieur. « A côté de moi, tu n'es rien, Potter. Dorénavant, tu m'obéiras et m'appelleras ton Seigneur et Maître. A nous deux, Potter, nous allons conquérir Poudlard puis le monde entier ! » Ron se leva et prit une pose de conquérant : un pied sur la malle de Harry, le bras droit tenant sa plume brandie vers le ciel à la façon d'une épée, le poing gauche serré comme s'il tenait un globe entre ses doigts. « Ma brillante intelligence et mon corps de rêve combinés à ta célébrité nous ouvrirons les portes des plus Grands des deux mondes que nous renverserons comme de vulgaires insectes ! »

Harry leva un sourcil tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire diabolique. Le garçon à la cicatrice ne put retenir un sourire mais tenta de le dissimuler alors qu'il disait d'un air pincé : « Ma célébrité, hein ? » Il regarda Ron un instant puis détourna la tête en une imitation des plus théâtrale de la douleur. D'une voix qu'il fit tremblotante et peinée, il ajouta « Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais alors que tu n'en avais qu'après ma célébrité ! Tout est fini entre nous, Ronald Weasley ! Je te croyais différent mais en fin de compte, tu es bien comme les autres ! Maudite soit ma passion aveuglante pour toi… »

Ron se gratta l'oreille d'un air circonspect. « T'es con, Harry. »

En représailles, celui-ci abattit son oreiller sur la tête du rouquin qui riposta sauvagement avec son propre polochon.

…


	6. Bulle 6

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**

* * *

**

**Bulle 6**

**

* * *

**

Le soleil se levait doucement, donnant au monde des éclats d'or distillés par la brume qui recouvrait les terres d'un manteau cotonneux. Sur une haute tour du château endormi, une jeune fille emmitouflée dans un épais manteau était accoudée aux créneaux de pierre, contemplant le magnifique spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi en paix avec elle-même et le monde. Ce bien-être temporaire était une bulle de sérénité dont elle avait le plus grand besoin. Elle passa la main au-dessus de son annulaire exposé au vent d'hiver. Le long de la première phalange s'étendait un gros hématome qu'elle ne savait comment dissimuler en cours.

« Que faites-vous donc ici de si bonne heure, Hermione ? » demanda une voix familière. L'interruption la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vivement vers la porte d'accès à la tour et sourit en croisant le regard de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir » dit-elle en retournant à la contemplation du paysage qu'elle dominait, tout en prenant soin de remettre ses gants. Le fantôme des Gryffondors voleta à ses côtés et posa sur la jeune femme un regard inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Il aurait été si facile de tout dire au fantôme ! Peut-être en parler lui ferait-il du bien ? Cependant, il lui semblait important de mettre Ron et Harry au courant avant qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, de mourir ? » demanda-t-elle en ne détournant pas le regard du Parc baigné d'or.

Sir Nicholas leva un sourcil, surprit qu'une jeune femme comme Hermione lui pose une telle question. « Eh bien… la façon de mourir peut être plus ou moins douloureuse mais la mort en elle-même ne l'est pas. Je pense que ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est de tout laisser derrière soi. »

_Tout laisser derrière soi._ Famille. Amis. Ennemis, même. Tout ce qui compose une vie, tout ce qu'on a appris à connaître, aimer. Abandonner les pluies d'été qui accordaient une fraîcheur bienvenue, les soirées d'hiver au coin du feu, les aventures où l'on risque sa vie, le monde que l'on refait sous un arbre ou les fous rires à la énième erreur de Neville en Enchantements… La Gryffondor ne pu retenir une unique larme qui coula lentement le long de sa joue.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Nick en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait sa protégée dans un tel état. Pourquoi ces questions sur la mort et cet air triste ? Pourquoi les fréquentes visites chez Madam Pomfresh qu'il surprenait ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais hésita, réessaya puis se ravisa. Non, se dit-elle. Harry et Ron d'abord.

« Plus tard, Sir Nicholas. Plus tard » Elle s'attarda en silence quelques secondes encore puis remercia le fantôme et réintégra le château. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington frissonna malgré son statut d'ectoplasme. La réponse qu'il commençait à entrevoir au fond de lui-même ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

…


	7. Bulle 7

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**

* * *

**

**Bulle 7**

**

* * *

**

Harry tira brusquement Hermione par la manche, l'empêchant ainsi de rentrer dans le mur d'en face. La jeune femme secoua la tête et regarda la main de Harry comme si elle ne la voyait pas.

« Hermione, ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs depuis quelques jours. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers ceux de son ami. Elle pouvait y lire l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'elle faisait ici puis se souvint qu'elle avait fini sa journée et retournait à la Salle Commune. Secouant la tête, elle se força à sourire à son ami qui le lui rendit, teinté toutefois de l'inquiétude de ses yeux. Néanmoins, Harry lui prit le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à leur destination.

« T'es souvent dans la Lune, en ce moment. » dit-il en chemin. « Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Je… J'ai… » Hermione hésita. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il lui semblait inutile de l'annoncer puisqu'ils le sauraient tôt ou tard, mais elle sentait qu'ils devaient le savoir avant que son état ne soit trop visible. Elle le leur devait, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils étaient ses _dévoués serviteurs_. A cette pensée, elle sourit, se remémorant le voyage de début d'année. « Plus tard, tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-elle en posant son autre main sur le bras de son guide.

Harry la fixa un moment puis hocha la tête, visiblement à contrecoeur. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui la dérangeait, il ne pouvait pas la forcer. L'idée qu'avait eu Ron quelques temps auparavant n'était pas dénuée de… charme, mais il doutait que leur amie apprécierait. La solution a ayant été abandonnée, ne restait que la b : attendre qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

« Tu vas au QG, à Noël ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » répondit Hermione avec un sourire indéfinissable. « J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. »

« Ca va être vide, sans toi. » commenta Harry avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui s'écarta pour leur livrer passage.

« Rien ne vous empêche de venir y passer quelques jours. »

« Dans ce cas, prépare les chambres parce qu'on ne va pas laisser passer cette occasion ! » dit Ron, surgissant dans leur dos.

…


	8. Bulle 8

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

_Avec un jour d'avance, **bon anniversaire petit frère**._

**

* * *

**

**Bulle 8**

**Mise en garde : cette bulle n'a pas été vérifiée par ma correctrice.**

* * *

« Nous vous avons préparé la chambre de Mael. » dit Mrs Granger en montant l'escalier de bois.

« C'est un de mes frères. » expliqua Hermione à ses amis. « Il est à Brighton, pendant l'année. »

« Il nous était impossible de préparer les deux chambres. Les garçons passent les fêtes ici. »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une porte de bois clair que la mère d'Hermione ouvrit avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer ses invités. Les murs étaient peints en bleu pâle. Le clair soleil d'hiver perçait à travers les rideaux blancs et éclairait un bureau de bois sur lequel reposaient un pot de crayons de couleur et une maquette d'avion en bois. Bibliothèque et étagères regorgeaient de livres d'espionnage et de Fantasy. Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts de croquis et dessins coloriés aux crayons, gouache ou peinture à l'eau. Un grand lit aux draps jaunes se tenait sous la soupente percée d'un velux qui laissait au dormeur un accès direct vers les étoiles. A ses côtés se tenait un lit une place que l'on pouvait faire disparaître en faisant coulisser le tiroir dans lequel il se tenait.

« Vous devez avoir faim. » continua Mrs Granger. « Le dîner sera prêt d'ici une demie heure. »

Sur un dernier sourire, elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes aux bons soins de sa fille qui ressortait de sa chambre dans laquelle elle avait déposé ses affaires. Harry et Ron semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire de leurs dix doigts. Hermione rit et leur montra un endroit où poser leurs valises. « Vous ressemblez à deux éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. » leur lança-t-elle depuis le lit de son frère. « Vous pouvez bouger, vous savez, c'est pas interdit. Et ne vous en faites pas pour les livres, ils ne vous attaqueront pas. » dit-elle en voyant Ron regarder les dizaines de livres empilés ça et là.

« Il a l'air d'aimer dessiner, ton frère. » dit Harry en observant les dessins punaisés aux murs. Il y avait là des croquis couleurs de personnages vus sous toutes les coutures, des créatures fantastiques à mi-chemin entre dragon et lion ou bien un château en ruine perdu dans une forêt d'apparence impénétrable. « Et il fait ça très bien. On s'y croirait. »

« Il adore illustrer les histoires qu'il lit. » répondit la jeune femme en pointant la bibliothèque à côté du bureau. « C'est lui qui m'a apprit à dessiner. Je ne suis malheureusement pas aussi douée que lui. »

« Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de sa promotion, qui avoue ne pas être la première quelque part ? » s'exclama Ron en détournant son attention du livre qu'il tenait. Il regarda Harry, la bouche formant un petit o. « Je peux mourir tranquille, j'ai tout entendu ! »

« Tu exagères, Ron. Tu n'as pas encore entendu Malefoy dire qu'il aimait les Moldus. »

« Elle a pas tord. » intervint Harry.

« Apprenez, _esclaves,_ que je n'ai _jamais_ tord. » dit Hermione en levant le nez de façon hautaine. « Je vous veux à genoux pour me supplier de vous accorder mon pardon. »

« Jamais nous ne ploierons ! » s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. « Apprenez madame que nous sommes des hommes libres depuis notre premier souffle ! »

« Ainsi tu oses t'élever contre ma volonté ? » Hermione plissa les yeux et sorti sa baguette. « Tu subiras mon courroux, chien ! »

Harry allait répliquer vertement lorsque Ron intervint. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main, Hermione ? » Il pointa les hématomes qui couvraient certaines parties de ses doigts.

La jeune femme sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Sa baguette trembla dans sa main et son teint pâlit légèrement. Elle abaissa lentement son arme, regardant partout sauf ses deux amis qui froncèrent subrepticement les sourcils.

« Je… Je me suis cognée. » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé tout en faisant disparaître ses doigts dans sa poche. « Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser vous installer, d'accord ? » Elle reflua vers la porte. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, ma chambre est juste en face. » Elle s'en retourna dans son domaine avant que les garçons aient pu ajouter un mot.

Ceux-ci regardèrent la porte fermée puis s'entreregardèrent. Ron résuma la pensée qu'ils partageaient : « Elle est bizarre, en ce moment. » Harry acquiesça sombrement. Son amie l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Comment avait-elle pu se cogner à la main ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé de sujet aussi précipitamment ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Ron se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai oublié de lui demander quelque chose. » répondit-il en toquant. « Tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

…


	9. Bulle 9

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer: **Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile.

* * *

_

**Bulle 9

* * *

**

Le douze Oxford Road raisonnait des cris de joie et de chants de Noël. Une joyeuse pagaille recouvrait la cuisine alors que les jumeaux Alwyn et Mael _aidaient_ leur mère. Enfin… Alwyn saupoudrait sa mère de farine tandis que Mael croquait la scène sur un petit carnet spiralé tout en prêtant main-forte à son frère pour quelques coups en douce. Leurs valises étaient encore dans le hall que déjà, ils mettaient la maison sans dessus dessous. Hermione, debout dans l'entrée, observait la scène, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Harry et Ron regardaient la scène avec curiosité. Ils revenaient d'une ballade dans le village. Les écharpes et parapluies avaient aidés à apprécier la visite d'une poignée de librairies parmi la quarantaine que comptait le village, proposant des livres pour tous les goûts, du château à demi restauré et des ruelles médiévales. Les garçons avaient été enchantés par ce petit village reconnu comme deuxième capitale mondiale du livre.

« Je ne m'étonne plus que tu aimes autant lire ! » avait dit Ron en riant. Hermione avait sourit, se rappelant la remarque de Malefoy à ce sujet, deux mois plus tôt. C'était vrai que le village était parfait pour qui aimait lire. Des touristes venaient du monde entier pour flâner entre les rayonnages des librairies en hiver et des marchés ouverts en été. Il y avait toujours un livre à lire, une histoire à découvrir et à raconter aux enfants.

« Mais qui vois-je ? » s'exclama une voix, faisant sursauter Hermione. « Notre très chère petite sœur ! » Mael se leva, abandonnant son carnet sur un coin de table et vint serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Il était sensiblement plus grand qu'Hermione. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur le visage en longues mèches raides et cachaient parfois ses yeux couleur de mer. « Encore un peu et tu finiras par passer inaperçue dans la neige. » dit-il en la tenant à bout de bras. « Vous n'avez pas un sortilège qui permettrait de bronzer ? Je suis sûr qu'il te serait très utile ! »

« Je te promets de me renseigner à ce sujet. »

« Qui sont tes garde-malade ? » demanda Mael en observant Harry et Ron qui haussèrent un sourcil à la mention de leur titre.

« Harry et Ron sont des _camarades._ » répondit-elle en appuyant sur ce dernier mot. « Je les ai invités à passer les fêtes avec nous. »

« Excellente idée ! » s'écria Alwyn en tendant une main pleine de farine aux deux jeunes hommes. « Alwyn Granger. » se présenta-t-il. « Hermione nous a souvent parlée de vous deux. Tu es célèbre, il paraît, Harry. »

« Tais-toi Alwyn. On n'aborde pas les sujets qui fâchent pendant les vacances. Vas plutôt te nettoyer à la cuisine au lieu d'en mettre partout. »

« Elle est comme ça avec vous aussi ? » murmura-t-il à Harry et Ron qui acquiescèrent en souriant. Ils étaient ravis de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls soldats aux ordres du Commandant Hermione Granger.

« Alwyn ! Tu en mets partout ! Je te préviens, c'est toi qui nettoies ! » dit Mrs Granger en se séchant les mains.

« Telle mère telle fille. » souffla Mael à Ron qui repensait à toutes les fois où Hermione les avait rappelés à l'ordre. « Il va en prendre pour son grade ! »

« Et comme vous avez été deux contre une, il est juste que vous soyez deux à nettoyer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit sa mère avec un sourire aussi innocent que celui d'un enfant.

« Mais… » protesta Mael.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon chéri. » Elle leur plaça son torchon dans les mains et se tourna vers Hermione qui accrochait les manteaux à la patère. « Et cette visite, comment ça s'est passé ? »

…


	10. Bulle 10

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile.

* * *

_

**Bulle 10**

**ps: Ca risque de prendre un peu plus de temps pour la suite.

* * *

**

« Vous me ferez un devoir de quarante-cinq centimètres sur le sortilège que nous venons d'étudier. Monsieur Potter, je vous suggère de réveiller Miss Granger et de lui signaler notre entretien immédiat. »

Harry rougit à la place d'Hermione et secoua légèrement son amie. Devant son manque évident de bonne volonté, il chuchota son prénom à son oreille, ce qui la fit grogner. La jeune femme daigna lever une paupière et vit le visage de Harry penché sur elle.

« Le professeur McGonagall voudrait te parler immédiatement. »

Hermione leva la tête et vit qu'elle était seule dans la salle avec Harry et le professeur McGonagall. Elle se releva vivement en balbutiant des mots sans queue ni tête, rougissant de confusion. Le professeur de Métamorphose congédia sèchement Harry puis s'assit devant le bureau d'Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Miss Granger, je suis très surprise par votre comportement. Il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous endormir en cours. »

« Je suis fatiguée… » dit Hermione piteusement.

« Mais moi aussi, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'endors en cours. »

Hermione soupira. Elle sentait qu'elle était arrivée à un moment où elle ne pouvait laisser la situation empirer sans que la direction ne soit au courant de son état. Cela lui éviterait des problèmes en cas d'endormissement en cours ou d'absence répétée.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous continuions cette conversation en présence du Directeur et du reste du corps enseignant. »

« Je ne pense pas que… »

« Au contraire… professeur… » la coupa Hermione. McGonagall fut étonnée de voir autant de détermination dans le regard de son élève. De la détermination et de la lassitude. Elle jaugea la jeune femme assise devant elle pendant un moment, tentant de percer les barrières de son esprit et de savoir ce qu'elle dissimulait, puis abandonna et hocha la tête.

Sur le chemin qui menait au bureau du Directeur, le professeur McGonagall envoya Sir Nicholas informer les professeurs que leur présence était requise. A la demande d'Hermione, le fantôme accepta de faire un détour par l'Infirmerie et de lui envoyer Madam Pomfresh.

« Minerva ? » s'étonna Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il vit sa collègue entrer dans son bureau. Il nota la présence d'Hermione, ce qui renforça sa curiosité.

« Bonjour, Albus. Miss Granger désirait vous parler. »

« Que puis-je pour vous, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Sa réponse prit la forme d'un coup donné à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur les personnes de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, Filius Flitwick, professeur d'Enchantements, Pomona Chourave, professeur de Botanique, Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Meaghan Sinistra, professeur d'Astrologie et Pilfrick Braderley, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je les ai fait appeler, Albus. » indiqua le professeur McGonagall. « Miss Granger y tenait. »

Le Directeur haussa un sourcil. « Avez-vous une explication à nous fournir, Hermione ? »

« Je vous demande un peu de patience, professeurs. » répondit la jeune femme en passant un doigt absent sur un bleu apparu depuis peu sur sa main gauche.

« Miss Granger… »

« Severus ! » s'emporta Dumbledore. « Je crois que cette jeune personne a d'excellentes raisons d'agir comme elle le fait. Aussi, je vous prierais de prendre votre mal en patience comme chacun de nous. »

L'entrée précipitée de Madam Pomfresh empêcha le Maître des Potions de répliquer. La vieille femme, une main sur la poignée, regarda les personnes présentes face à elle puis tomba sur Hermione, assise au centre de cette assemblée.

« Oh… C'est l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle à la Gryffondor.

« Je le crois bien. »

…


	11. Bulle 11

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**

* * *

**

Bulle 11

**Lowelyne :** le « c'est l'heure » que dit Madam Pomfresh n'était pas à prendre au sens littéral du terme, c'était plutôt « c'est le moment » qu'il fallait sous-entendre, le moment de dire la vérité parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, parce que la suite ne permettra plus de garder le secret bien longtemps et qu'Hermione le sait.

* * *

La brise faisait danser les brins d'herbe humides de pluie. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les lourds nuages noirs qui envahissaient le ciel. Le clapotis des vagues venant se briser sur la plage de la crique berçait les pensées de la jeune fille assise à leur bord. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'au nez et les mains gantées, Hermione attendait Harry et Ron, à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous en ce Dimanche après-midi.

L'entretien avec les professeurs, quelques jours plus tôt, avait abouti à un accord permettant à Hermione de s'absenter de cours si elle en ressentait le besoin. Naturellement, des réserves avaient été émises mais Dumbledore et McGonagall y avaient mit bon ordre, disant que la Gryffondor serait assez sage pour ne pas abuser de ce droit.

Un coup de vent plus froid lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Elle savait que Madam Pomfresh aurait une attaque si elle apprenait qu'elle était dehors en ayant de la fièvre.

« Hermione ? » dit une voix dans son dos. Des pas approchèrent, trop bruyants pour n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

« Cette île donne l'impression d'être en dehors de l'espace et du temps. » fit-elle alors que ses amis la rejoignaient. « J'aime bien venir ici. C'est comme un jardin secret. »

« C'est vrai que c'est chouette. » remarqua Ron en s'asseyant à sa droite. « On est tout de suite plus calme. »

« Cet endroit doit être connu. » intervint Harry. « Une île de cette taille… »

« C'est une des légendes de Poudlard. » souffla Hermione. « On raconte qu'elle doit son état à Helga Poufsouffle. Il paraît qu'elle aimait beaucoup se retirer ici et que pour ne pas être dérangée, elle a jeté un puissant sortilège qui ne permet de voir l'île que dans certaines conditions. Une île fantôme, en somme. »

« Ce n'est pas pour nous raconter cette histoire que tu nous as fait venir. » demanda Harry après quelques instants de silence. « N'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-il devant le manque de réaction de son amie.

Hermione sourit, les yeux fermés pour mieux profiter des petits bruits alentours. Les oiseaux dans les arbres. Les vagues sur la grève. Le vent dans les feuilles. _Voilà_, pensa-t-elle. _L'heure est venue._ « Pardonnez-moi, mes amis. » dit-elle en réponse à ses pensées.

« De quoi donc ? » demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione serra les paupières aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Elle devait leur dire mais n'arrivait pas à faire franchir aux mots la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'était comme si son corps se refusait à exécuter ce que son esprit avait mit autant de temps à mettre en forme. Elle savait cependant que si elle ne leur disait pas ce jour-là ce qu'il en était, elle ne leur dirait jamais plus.

« Je suis malade. » dit-elle simplement en les regardant. Elle aurait voulu faire un grand discours sur le pourquoi du comment mais elle trouvait que tout sonnait faux. Mieux valait la simplicité d'un mot plutôt que les circonvolutions d'un livre sur le sujet.

« Je me disais bien que tu avais l'air pas bien. » dit Ron en la regardant. « Tu aurais dû… »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Hermione et les garçons comprirent ce qu'elle essayait de leur dire avant qu'elle ne l'exprime clairement. En les fixant droit dans les yeux, elle mit des mots sur les non-dits.

« Je vais mourir. »

…


	12. Bulle 12

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile.

* * *

_

**Bulle 12

* * *

**

« Maintenant tu peux regarder. » lui dit la voix de Drago à l'oreille. Hermione avait été abordée par le Serpentard alors qu'elle rentrait de son île, trois jours après avoir dit la vérité à Ron et Harry. Ils y étaient restés jusqu'au crépuscule, Hermione expliquant à ses amis la totalité de l'histoire, des premiers symptômes aux dernières évolutions. Déboussolés, ils lui avaient néanmoins assurés leur soutien plein et entier jusqu'à son « nouveau voyage », comme avait dit Harry.

Hermione retira le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux, remarquant qu'il s'était agi de la cravate du Serpentard, puis observa son environnement et resta bouche bée. Elle se trouvait dans les étoiles, les vraies, pas les petites lampes entourées de carton qui ornent les fêtes d'école. Regardant à ses pieds, elle constata qu'elle flottait dans le vide. Devant elle, au loin, tournoyaient lentement les anneaux de Saturne. Titan semblait danser la ronde avec Japet, Encelade, Pandora et toutes les autres petites Lunes de la planète, le même ballet se reproduisant un peu plus loin avec Métis, Callisto ou encore Lysithéa. Elles semblaient tellement réelles qu'Hermione tendit la main et toucha la Lune qui doucement flottait à ses côtés. Ses doigts passèrent à travers le satellite comme s'il n'était qu'une simple illusion.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Drago, le regard à la foi émerveillé et perdu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication mais ne pu prononcer qu'un vague « Que… ? » auquel répondit le sourire de Drago.

« Tu m'avais dit une fois que tu voulais danser dans les étoiles. » Comme pour répondre à ses mots, une mélodie s'éleva dans l'immensité de l'espace. Hermione vit Drago s'incliner face à elle en lui présentant une main qu'elle saisit d'un geste automatique. Le jeune homme l'attira contre son torse, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.

Drago et Hermione n'étaient pas amis. Le Serpentard disait qu'ils entretenaient une relation de bonne inimitié suite à un dérapage survenu au cours d'une partie de Supplices & Sortilèges, un _jeu_ que les Serpentards perpétuaient depuis plusieurs générations dans le « _Vieux Poudlard_ », les parties effondrées et les sous-sols désaffectés. Ils le considéraient comme une sorte d'entraînement et Hermione était intervenue lors de la phase finale, ce qu'ils appelaient le Conseil. Un groupe de Serpentards vêtus de longues robes noires, capuchon relevés sur le visage, entourait un jeune homme prostré à leurs pieds. Il portait un pyjama salit, comme s'il avait sauté du lit pour faire un raide en forêt. Il devait être en Deuxième ou Troisième Année, alors que le groupe qui lui faisait face était assurément composé de Sixième et/ou Septième Année.

Hermione avait été attirée par les cris du Serpentard en proie aux sortilèges de ses condisciples qui, elle l'apprit plus tard, punissaient le jeune pour ne pas avoir réussi son initiation à la Maison Serpentard, initiation qui consistait en une espèce de chasse au trésor qui devait être menée à bien en un temps donné et en évitant les sortilèges et pièges de l'ennemi, les Serpentards des années supérieures. Si le _disciple_ réussissait son épreuve, il devenait Serpentard de plein droit, reconnu de ses pairs. Au contraire, s'il était éliminé, il passait en Conseil qui décidait de la sanction à appliquer.

Il y avait des légendes, à Poudlard. Des légendes concernant des lieux comme l'îlot de Poufsouffle, des personnages comme Melewas Braindurbridge, ou encore des légendes intra-Maisons. Les bruits de couloir avaient colportée la légende d'associations secrètes qui se réunissaient dans les cachots à la Pleine Lune et c'était par une nuit d'insomnie qu'elle avait découvert l'une des plus anciennes : Supplices & Sortilèges. Ca n'avait été qu'une _mission de sauvetage_, laquelle s'était muée en défi posé par les Serpentard. Son but avait été simple : Drago Malefoy s'étant porté volontaire, elle n'avait qu'à le _tuer_. L'épreuve s'était terminée pour le jeune homme sur la sensation d'une baguette fermement appuyée contre sa tempe.

« Pas très performants, les Serpentard. » avait conclu Hermione avant de se faire projeter au sol par un Drago mauvais perdant. Elle avait dû lui faire comprendre plutôt violemment que la partie était jouée et qu'il avait _perdu._ Plusieurs mois après, cette soirée la faisait toujours rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Drago en la regardant, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je repensais à Supplices & Sortilèges. » répondit-elle simplement.

Drago grimaça à cet humiliant souvenir. « Grande leçon pour nous autres. » siffla-t-il. Il avait cru que la jeune femme tomberait dans un des pièges tendus par les Serpentard tout au long du labyrinthe de ruines dans lequel ils officiaient mais il l'avait cruellement sous-estimée. Depuis, si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était quelque chose s'apparentant au respect. Hermione avait joué le jeu des Serpentard qui en retour reconnaissaient en elle non plus la Sang-de-Bourbe mais la Sorcière pleine et entière.

« Drago, emmène-moi à l'Infirmerie, s'il te plaît. » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix en s'arrêtant peu après.

« Ca va pas ? »

« S'il te plaît. » Elle s'accrocha au Serpentard d'une main tremblotante.

Drago passa un bras sous ses épaules et autour de sa taille. Les couloirs étaient déserts, à cette heure de la journée, aussi purent-ils avancer sans crainte d'être découverts. Hermione s'appuyait sur Drago comme si ses jambes refusaient de fonctionner par elles-mêmes. Elle aurait préféré ne pas faire étalage de sa faiblesse mais elle savait qu'elle ne contrôlerait plus rien dès à présent. C'était ainsi et elle devrait faire avec.

A la grande horreur de Drago, des pas se firent bientôt entendre au bout du couloir et aucune possibilité de repli ne s'offrait à lui. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son fardeau au teint blafard, il mit aux oubliettes sa fierté de Serpentard et continua sa route en resserrant sa prise et fixant obstinément devant lui. Il fut étonné de voir son meilleur ennemi se diriger vers eux, un morceau de parchemin dans une main et sa baguette – qu'il pointa dans sa direction - dans l'autre.

« Hermione, ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête en entendant la voix familière. Ses yeux embrumés se fixèrent sur le Gryffondor. « Harry… » sourit-elle faiblement. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche hésitante mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« HERMIONE ! » cria Harry en se précipitant à ses côtés. Drago lui avait déjà relevée la tête. Le Gryffondor prit la main de son amie et la tapota dans l'espoir de la faire revenir à elle. « Mione, réponds ! »

« Elle m'a demandée de l'emmener à l'Infirmerie, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. »

Harry jura entre ses dents et souleva Hermione dans ses bras. Ne prêtant pas attention à Drago qui le suivait, il courut le plus vite possible à travers couloirs et passages secrets sans se soucier des personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser ou heurter. Son seul but était de confier la jeune femme aux soins de Madam Pomfresh.

…


	13. Bulle 13

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile.

* * *

_

**Bulle 13 **

**

* * *

**

« Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Ginny et toi ? » demanda Hermione en regardant la porte qu'on venait de fermer.

Harry eu l'air gêné. Il regarda ses mains qu'il tournait dans tous les sens, comme si il ne savait que faire de ses dix doigts.

« Comment ça ce qu'il se passe entre elle et moi ? » baragouina-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Harry Potter, ne me prends par pour une idiote. » Hermione brandissait un doigt bleu et fin dans la direction de son ami, comme une mère grondant son fils. « J'ai des yeux et je sais m'en servir, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« J'ai vu les regards que vous vous lancez. J'ai entendu ce que tu n'oses pas lui dire. Ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien quand ce n'est pas le cas ! » La voix éthérée d'Hermione rendait la réprimande plus douce qu'elle ne l'était.

Un moment de silence s'établit entre les deux amis. La jeune femme se redressa contre ses oreillers puis souleva le menton de Harry et le força à la regarder. S'il fuît son regard dans un premier temps, il ne lutta pas longtemps avant d'encrer le sien dans les yeux noisette qui lui faisaient face. Malgré la fatigue qui y était présente, il n'y avait là que douceur, la même douceur qu'elle mit dans sa voix quand, une main posée sur sa joue, elle lui demanda de quoi il avait peur. Harry lui prit cette main et en embrassa la paume, les yeux fermés. Il resta quelques secondes les lèvres appuyées contre la paume puis regarda sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai peur… de la perdre… comme je vais te perdre. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que… parce que je l'aime. J'ai peur pour elle comme j'ai jamais eu peur pour personne. Et si tu n'es plus là, qui va me rassurer ? »

Une larme perla du coin de l'œil de Hermione alors qu'elle souriait tristement à son compagnon. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Rien. La vie était ainsi faite et il ne lui appartenait pas de s'insurger contre cette situation. Harry grandissait. Il devenait adulte, petit à petit. D'un geste tendre, elle lui caressa la joue du pouce. Elle ne savait quoi dire mais elle comprenait ses tourments. Harry la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, pressant sa main, puis se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui l'y serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

En définitive, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Juste profiter du moment présent.

…


	14. Bulle 14

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

_

* * *

_

**Bulle 14**

**

* * *

**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de vent. J'avais obtenue une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle de la part du Directeur. Raisons de santé, avait-on dit. Je devais passer des examens à l'hôpital d'Hereford. Rien de bien sérieux, pensait-on alors. Et je pouvais rester à la maison pour le week-end, donc tout bénef'. J'avais déjà prévue une expédition au Cinema Bookshop, la plus grande librairie du village basée au château. _Le château du bonheur_, comme j'aimais l'appeler. Il m'arrivait d'y entrer le matin et de n'en ressortir qu'à la fermeture, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en dévaliser les rayonnages. Mais avant le plaisir, les formalités médicales.

J'ai passé les examens avec un certain détachement, convaincue que je n'étais que fatiguée à cause des révisions pour les examens qui approchaient. Une légère anémie, à la rigueur, mais rien de sérieux. Je n'ai pourtant pas pu m'empêcher d'être nerveuse lorsque nous sommes entrés dans un bureau du quatrième étage et que nous avons vu le Pr Denthill penchée sur mon dossier. C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir la trentaine, rousse comme les Weasley, mais ce jour-là aucune étincelle de malice ne brillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, je savais déjà que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai comprit ce que voulait dire l'expression _avoir le sang qui se glace_.

J'avais un cancer. Une leucémie, pour être précise.

_Leucémie_.

On en entend parler mais on n'imagine jamais pouvoir l'attraper, encore moins quand on est sorcière. On imagine que la magie préserve la santé, qu'on ne risque rien. On se croit intouchable. _JE_ m'étais crue intouchable. A ma grande honte, j'avais oublié qu'avant d'être une sorcière, j'étais un être humain. Je me rappelle le désarroi que j'ai ressenti en entendant ce mot, le grand vide qui s'est ouvert en moi. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que j'ai vraiment comprit combien la vie pouvait être courte. Nous ne sommes en fait que des petites flammes susceptibles d'être soufflées à la moindre brise.

Au retour, maman m'a demandée ce que je comptais faire. Le Pr. Denthill nous avait exposée les différents traitements ainsi que leurs inconvénients et nous avait laissée carte blanche pour le choix du traitement, nous indiquant quand même que la chimiothérapie était la plus indiquée. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je lui avais simplement répondu « Vivre. » car c'était la seule chose que je souhaitais réellement.

Par la suite, je l'ai fait. J'ai vécu. J'ai vécu comme jamais encore je ne l'avais fait, savourant chaque seconde, chaque souffle d'air qui entrait dans mes poumons, chaque regard que je croisais. Parce que je savais que j'allais mourir. La maladie ne répondait pas aux traitements, nous avait apprit le Pr. Denthill de derrière son désormais familier bureau du service d'oncologie. En revanche, mon corps, lui, répondait. Alwyn avait un jour émit l'idée de me prendre comme corde pour son violon si je continuais à maigrir. Je l'ai approuvé en me voyant un jour nue dans le miroir de ma chambre. Si je n'avais jamais particulièrement aimé mon corps, au moins en avais-je ce jour-là chéri le souvenir.

Cette maladie me tuait à petits feux mais au moins m'avait-elle ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'étaient vraiment la Vie et le Bonheur, deux notions que l'on côtoie au quotidien mais dont en fin de compte on ne comprend vraiment le sens qu'une fois au pied du mur.

…


	15. Bulle 15

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

**Bulle 15**

**Ps :** Vous m'excuserez du temps qu'a prit la publication de cette bulle mais il est justifié par le caractère un peu particulier de ladite bulle. Vous verrez déjà pourquoi.

A toi lecteur

De moi simple auteur

Un grand merci je te dis

Parce que j'en avais envie.

Je tiens juste à vous remercier vous, lecteurs silencieux ou revieweurs réguliers (ou non), de me suivre. J'avais envie de vous le dire et en tant que lectrice, je sais combien c'est gratifiant d'être remercié par un auteur, surtout quand celui-ci ne répond pas ou pas tout de suite à vos reviews (mais je vous fais un bisou à chaque fois que j'en reçois )

Sâchez juste que je vous dis un grand merci, du fond de mon coeur et de ma plume. On se revoit dans la prochaine )

« Miss Price prononça alors lentement une formule cabalistique : _« Padaboum ! Badiboum, là, là ! Badaboum, padiboum, ta, ta ! » _Puis elle toucha la boule de… » Un éclat de rire interrompit la lecture. Harry leva le nez du livre pour voir un Ron hilare se tenant les côtes à moitié couché sur Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire indulgent, comprenant la raison de son hilarité.

« J'arrive pas à croire ça… » s'esclaffa le rouquin. « _Padaboum_ ! » Il repartit dans une nouvelle crise de rire que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

« Ce sont des Moldus, Ron. Ils ne connaissent rien à la magie, à part des contes pour enfants. » Hermione cherchait à excuser les auteurs du livre que Harry lui lisait. Elle comprenait que pour quelqu'un ayant grandi dans le monde magique, un livre écrit sur le sujet par des Moldus soit humoristique voire carrément absurde. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas elle-même ri en lisant l'œuvre d'un mage sur un élément de la vie moldue ?

« Il faut _absolument_ publier ce bouquin chez nous. Ce serait un best-seller ! »

La jeune femme opina du chef, étouffant un bâillement d'une main reliée à la perfusion pendue à la tête de son lit. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était de retour chez elle, dans ce lieu qui l'avait vue naître. C'était elle qui avait demandé à être rapatriée au Douze Oxford Road, dans une chambre spécialement équipée pour lui offrir les soins nécessaires.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête là, 'mione ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce serait un crime d'en priver Ron. » répondit la concernée d'une voix faible.

Harry et Ron avaient obtenus une autorisation spéciale du Directeur leur permettant de se déplacer de Poudlard à Hay-on-Way aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, ce qu'ils ne se privaient pas de faire à la moindre période de tranquillité. Si dans les premiers temps le trio s'était baladé dans le village à allure de plus en plus réduite, il avait par la suite établi ses quartiers dans la chambre d'Hermione lorsque son état ne lui permit plus de se mouvoir librement. Ils refaisaient alors le monde au rythme des endormissements de leur amie qui tenait rarement éveillée plus de deux heures.

C'est ainsi qu'au milieu de la lecture que faisait Harry, son souffle rapide et faible se fit entendre. Comme à l'accoutumée, les garçons veillèrent la jeune femme comme si elle eut été quelconque princesse endormie, son doux sourire alangui faisant oublier son état général. Lorsque Drago était présent, sur invitation expresse d'Hermione, ils profitaient du sommeil de leur amie pour faire connaissance, continuant le jeu qu'ils avaient créé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en comité réduit. Ils avaient alors simulé une première rencontre et même s'il était parfois difficile de ne pas en venir à la baguette, le tableau d'ensemble était plutôt encourageant. Hermione aimait les réunir parce qu'elle voulait les voir progresser sur un chemin qu'elle et le Serpentard avaient déjà emprunté. Oh, elle était consciente que ce ne serait jamais le grand amour mais au moins pouvaient-ils maintenant se parler et, en de rares occasions, rire ensemble. Ils grandissaient. Enfin.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le jour tombait lentement. Derrière ses fins rideaux blancs, Hermione pouvait voir un ciel plombé sur le fond duquel se dégageait le toit de la maison d'en face. Elle aimait cette vision, le contraste entre la maison blanche et le ciel presque noir. Les murs semblaient trois fois plus lumineux que sous la pleine Lune.

« Bonsoir, petite marmotte. » dit une voix amusée proche d'elle. Tournant la tête, Hermione vit Alwyn sur le pas de sa porte, une tasse fumante dans la main.

« Je te croyais en concert. » Alwyn s'approcha et posa sa tasse sur un livre envahissant la table de chevet avant d'embrasser le front de sa sœur qui savoura ce baiser comme si à lui seul il pouvait faire baisser sa température.

« Comment vous dites, déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai transplané. »

« Tu peux faire ça, toi ? » sourit Hermione en introduisant une note d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Mais bien sûr que je peux faire ça, _moi_. » rétorqua son frère en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un puissant sorcier, ma chère, ne vous en déplaise. » A son ton emphatique succéda un souffle mystérieux tandis qu'il agitait les mains dans les airs pour donner plus de vie à son discours. « Je sais faire pleuvoir et briller le soleil par ma seule volonté ! Terres, mers et créatures s'inclinent devant mon pouvoir ! D'un mot, j'ordonne aux grands dieux de me porter sur leurs ailes et de me faire visiter leur monde secret où coulent les eaux les plus pures, où souffle le doux Zéphire, emportant la Belle jusqu'au rocher. Je m'y fais complice d'Apollon pour faire danser Oberon et Titania, faunes et fées unis dans l'éternité d'une danse millénaire. Puis je me laisse glisser dans le traîneau de la reine Maebh pour visiter les rêves des endormis, insuffler dans leurs esprits à l'abandon quelque douce pensée de l'être aimé ou horribles cauchemars peuplés de créatures oubliées. Je m'éclipse enfin sur la pointe de mes souliers légers pour revenir veiller ma petite sœur alitée. »

Il ponctua sa mélopée d'un gracieux hochement de tête qui fit sourire Hermione et la replonger dans son enfance, lorsque, malade, ses frères la distrayaient avec une histoire qu'ils inventaient au fur et à mesure et dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Devant elle prenaient alors vie féroces dragons et valeureux chevaliers, belles princesses et déesses capricieuses, rois déchus et princes noirs, aigles majestueux et souris malicieuses. C'étaient ces histoires qui avaient bercées son enfance et qui venaient maintenant bercer la fin de sa vie.

« La boucle est bouclée. » souffla-t-elle en sentant quelque chose couler le long de sa joue. Comprenant le cheminement intérieur de sa sœur, Alwyn la prit dans ses bras et l'y maintint fortement, étreinte à laquelle Hermione répondit de son mieux, pleurant sans retenue. « Je suis fatiguée, Al. » dit-elle dans un sanglot, serrant convulsivement le dos de la chemise de son frère qui lui-même raffermi sa prise. « Fatiguée d'être fatiguée, fatiguée de me battre… »

« Je sais, petite sœur. » murmura Alwyn d'une voix rauque. Avec Mael, ils s'étaient toujours efforcés de la protéger, ils se démenaient pour être à ses côtés en cas de coup dur, la soutenant comme ils pouvaient. Cependant ce soir-là, Alwyn était totalement désemparé. Sa sœur allait mourir et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Il avait failli à sa mission. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû te… » Les larmes resserrèrent sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement tandis qu'il serrait sa sœur.

« Tu n'y peux rien, Al. » Elle releva le menton de son frère, les joues à présent aussi humides que les siennes. « Dans ma vie, j'ai vécue trois guerres. La première a été contre toi et Mael pour lécher les saladiers quand maman venait de verser la pâte au chocolat. » Alwyn laissa échapper un gloussement au souvenir de ces petits duels d'enfant. « La deuxième, c'était avec la Communauté sorcière contre un fou dangereux. La plus terrible de toutes mes guerres parce que mes proches pouvaient y rester à chaque seconde. Et la dernière, c'est contre la maladie. La plus effrayante. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Son vis-à-vis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Parce que cette fois, c'est moi contre ce truc qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Et tu as été le plus merveilleux des frères parce que tu m'as soutenue. Parce que tu étais là pour moi. Et tous les traitements du monde ne sont rien à côté de ça. Alors non, tu n'aurais pas _dû_ faire quelque chose. Tu _l'as fait_. Et je… » La voix rendue aiguë par les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger, Hermione inspira un grand coup. « Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer mieux. »

Pour la seconde fois, Alwyn attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'y maintint fermement. Les larmes aux yeux, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Devant ses yeux clos repassait sa vie depuis que la petite Hermione était rentrée de la Maternité, enveloppée dans une petite couverture jaune brodée d'un ours noir. Il revoyait la petite peste qui volait les crayons de son frère pour dessiner sur ses partitions, souriant innocemment lorsqu'on la prenait sur le fait. Il entendait les échos de ses cris de joie lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa première visite du Chemin de Traverse, agitant fièrement sa baguette avant de foncer dans sa chambre pour essayer ses plumes. Il se souvenait des innombrables petits-déjeuners qu'elle avait passée le nez plongé dans des livres plus épais les uns que les autres. Les inquiétudes de leurs parents quand ils avaient entendu parler de la guerre dans la Communauté sorcière se rappelaient à son bon souvenir ainsi que les discussions jusqu'à l'aube sur Poudlard et le droit d'Hermione à y retourner. Il se souvenait encore de leur réaction lorsqu'elle avait dit que « de toute façon c'est trop tard », qu'elle était déjà engagée et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de déserter. C'était tout ça, Hermione. Une volonté de fer, un grain de folie bien caché et un cerveau pas croyable. Mais c'était aussi une sensibilité à fleur de peau, une protectrice des arts et des lettres, une personne toujours disponible pour qui en avait besoin. Une amoureuse de la vie.

C'était sa petite sœur telle qu'il devait se la rappeler.

…

Le doux bruit de la pluie me tire de mes sombres pensées. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux entrouverts me laissent contempler la nuit galloise. Je peux apercevoir une demie Lune facétieuse jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Je n'en sais rien. Au vu de la position de l'astre vis-à-vis de la fenêtre, je suppose qu'il doit être minuit. La Lune est toujours dans mon champ de vision à cette heure-là. L'un de mes plaisirs a toujours été de suivre le mouvement de la Lune tandis qu'elle s'élève. On pense souvent que c'est un mouvement lent mais il n'en est rien, en réalité. Ca doit prendre quelques minutes pour la faire apparaître, traverser et disparaître de ma vue.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ma vieille amie m'apparaît floue, déformée par les gouttes qui stagnent sur la vitre. J'aime la pluie. Elle me donne toujours l'impression d'être seule au monde. C'est un temps propice aux confidences en tout genre, comme cette fois où j'avais passée l'après-midi avec Drago, dans une petite caverne où on avait trouvé refuge lorsque le déluge avait commencé. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à cerner qui était Drago Malefoy, ce jour-là qu'on a laissés Granger et Malefoy derrière eux. Je regrette de ne l'avoir connu qu'à l'hiver de ma vie.

Finalement, Sir Nicholas avait bien raison. Le plus douloureux, lorsqu'on meurt, c'est de tout laisser derrière soi. On aimerait savoir ce qui adviendra de chaque personne qui a croisée notre route, savoir si ils réaliseront leurs rêves, avec qui ils se marieront, quelle sera leur vie. On veut savoir comment évoluera le monde, les éléments déterminants qui le pousseront dans telle direction plutôt qu'une autre. On veut tout savoir de ce qui se passera sans pouvoir avoir le moindre élément de réponse. C'est comme être plongé dans un livre et qu'arrivé au passage le plus intéressant, on vous l'ôte des mains. Le pire, c'est qu'il faut accepter ce fait parce qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il faut se faire une raison mais on ne veut pas, on refuse parce que ça donnerait une réalité à sa situation. Ca prouverait que tout a une fin alors qu'on vit toujours dans l'illusion que la mort est une chose lointaine qui ne nous atteindra jamais.

…

Mrs Granger passa un linge humide sur le visage de sa fille, des rides de soucis venant barrer son front. Hermione avait commencée à tousser deux heures auparavant mais ce qui inquiétait sa mère, c'était le sang qu'elle crachait à chaque quinte.

« Ce sera bientôt fini, pas vrai ? » demanda Hermione à sa mère d'une voix rendue rauque par une énième quinte de toux.

« Ne raconte pas d'idioties, ma chérie. » sourit-elle en plongeant le tissu dans de l'eau fraîche. « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais coup de froid ! Il n'a pas fait très chaud, ces derniers jours, et tu… Tout ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques jours ! »

« Maman. » La jeune femme saisit la main de sa mère alors qu'elle allait reposer le linge sur son front. D'une faible poigne, elle la serra tout en lui souriant. « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu veux ? »

Mrs Granger ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma après quelques secondes de silence. Elle scruta le visage de sa fille comme si elle eut voulu le graver dans sa mémoire puis soupira. Elle se souvenait si clairement de la petite Hermione qu'elle aurait pu n'avoir trois ans que la veille. Comment le temps pouvait-il passer aussi vite, se demanda-t-elle. Comment pouvait-il la priver aussi rapidement de sa fille ? Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre normal des choses, les parents n'avaient pas à enterrer leurs enfants !

« Tu te souviens de cette petite boîte à musique que tonton Neirin m'avait offerte pour mes sept ans ? »

« Celle avec la ballerine ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pliée en deux par la toux, un mouchoir plaqué contre sa bouche, et pointa du doigt une étagère proche de la fenêtre sur laquelle siégeait entre autres bibelots un petit coffret en bois sculpté que sa mère alla chercher. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle remonta la petite manivelle et observa le couvercle se relever, la danseuse émerger au son d'un petit carillon. La Gryffondor se laissa retomber sur ses coussins en soupirant de fatigue, les yeux fermés. Elle se revoyait à son septième anniversaire, alitée, regardant la même ballerine avec le même sourire apaisé. _Comme si une croche pouvait chasser la maladie_, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

« Tu chantais une berceuse, avec la musique. » dit-elle tandis que sa mère reposait un linge frais sur son front. Celle-ci sourit et entonna les premières paroles. « Tu sais ce qui serait parfait ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse entre deux strophes. « Un lever de soleil sur la mer. »

« Je peux t'arranger ça. » intervint une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Harry sur le pas de sa porte, comme Alwyn quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi sérieux et s'en étonna. Il n'arborait une telle tête qu'en cas de problème grave, quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur ou le touchait personnellement. Les trois à la fois, parfois.

« Si tu voyais ta tête… »

« T'as pas vu la tienne. » rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac en entrant dans la pièce. Avec un signe de tête à Mrs Granger, il s'assit au bord du lit de son amie. « D'après les éphémérides, le jour devrait se lever d'ici un peu moins d'une heure. » Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Le priant de s'expliquer, il répondit avec un sourire mutin.

…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore manigancé, bande de Serpentard ? » demanda Hermione, ce à quoi répondit le « Eh ! » outré de Harry, coupant sa conversation d'avec Mrs Granger pour une seconde. La jeune femme secoua la tête, se laissant aller contre les coussins du canapé, tout prête à s'endormir. Depuis sa venue dans sa chambre et ses propos abracadabrantesques sur la météo, Harry n'avait cessé de s'agiter dans tous les sens, chuchotant ceci ou cela à Ron – qui d'ailleurs semblait avoir disparu - ou entraînant ses parents dans un coin pour quelques messes basses. Il magouillait quelque chose mais la jeune femme était trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir.

« On se réveille ! » dit Harry alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir. « En selle, il ne faut pas traîner. » Ouvrant les yeux, elle ne pu que se raccrocher au pull de son ami qui venait de la soulever dans ses bras. « Ca va, tu es à ton aise ? » Pour toute réponse, Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux. « Je prends ça pour un oui. » sourit le jeune homme.

« Tu as déjà transplané avec quelqu'un ? » demanda la Gryffondor alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du jardin du Douze Oxford Road. Il faisait frais, en ce matin du dix-huit Mai. La pluie avait cessée et l'air humide embaumait le pays de Galles. La nuit s'éclaircissait légèrement, le ciel abandonnant sa parure d'encre pour un bleu foncé des plus charmants, ponctué d'une traînée de diamants.

« Je trouve que cette question est la preuve d'un manque évident de confiance, mais comme je t'aime bien, je vais tâcher de l'oublier. » rétorqua le jeune homme avec un ton de beauté offensée. « Maintenant mets ta ceinture et dis au revoir à tout le monde, décollage immédiat. »

Sur un dernier signe à l'adresse de ses parents, Hermione et Harry disparurent dans le _pop_ caractéristique des transplannages.

…

La première chose que nous fîmes une fois arrivés sur place fut d'inspirer l'air du large. C'était la première fois que je venais au bord de la mer, chose plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un vivant sur une île. Un petit sourire dansait sur les lèvres de Hermione tandis qu'elle respirait plus profondément. Je souris moi-même. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Nous avions bien fait.

Je me dirigeai vers un endroit de la plage que Ron avait aménagé quelques minutes auparavant. Deux flambeaux encadraient une couverture beige posée sur le sable face à l'horizon, donnant à l'endroit un charme oriental.

« Où on est ? » me demanda Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Barafundle Bay, Pembrokshire. » répondis-je en souriant davantage. Barafundle Bay était considérée comme l'une des plus belles baies du pays. Les falaises qui bordaient cette plage de la pointe du Pays de Galles lui donnaient un petit air de calanques marseillaises, l'eau turquoise et le sable blanc renforçant cette idée. J'avais hâte que le soleil ne se lève pour voir s'illuminer les eaux et le visage de mon amie par la même occasion. Celle-ci fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui crispa ses doigts sur ma chemise.

« Comment as-tu pu organiser tout ça ? »

Sans répondre, je déposai Hermione sur la couverture et m'installai derrière elle pour lui servir de dossier. Le ressac berçait ma compagne et nous invitait à écouter l'histoire que nous contaient les grillons. Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans un endroit hors du temps, un peu comme sur l'îlot de Poufsouffle. Je m'y sentais en paix et je pense qu'Hermione aussi.

Cet isolement factice fut soudain troublé par deux _pop_ qui retentirent près de nous. Surprise, Hermione leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Ron aider Mrs Granger à se relever. Je comprenais sa surprise. Nous n'avions planifié cette petite surprise que quelques minutes auparavant. Je devais amener Hermione ici tandis que Ron, averti par Miroir de notre départ, transplanait dans la cuisine et expliquait à ses parents comment se servir du Portoloin qu'ils allaient utiliser pour venir à Barafundle Bay. C'était notre moyen de réunir toute la famille de Hermione, celle de sang et celle qu'elle s'était choisie.

« Je ne reprendrai _plus jamais_ ce Portotruc ! » s'écria Mrs Granger en approchant. Alwyn et Mael, au contraire de leur mère, semblaient avoir adoré ce petit voyage. Sans doute devaient-ils penser à une quelconque montagne russe d'un parc d'attraction. Ils sautillaient dans tous les sens, parlaient en même temps, les yeux grands ouverts et que j'imaginaient pleins des mêmes paillettes que celles qui habitent les yeux d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux à Noël.

« Surprise ! » sourit Mr Granger en s'asseyant à notre gauche. « Votre Portoloin est très pratique mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas de m'en passer à l'avenir. Je ne suis pas un adepte des turbulences. »

« On a pensé que tu préfèrerais avoir toute ta famille autour de toi. » avoua Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. » souffla-t-elle en souriant tandis que les jumeaux faisaient les pitres avec les flambeaux, s'inspirant d'un quelconque film d'action et reprenant les rôles des colossaux gardiens d'un temple sacré. Ils se tenaient présentement chacun derrière un flambeau, les pieds solidement campés dans le sable et les bras croisés sur un torse exagérément cambré. Les flammes donnaient à leurs visages une dureté que renforçait l'expression belliqueuse qu'ils arboraient.

« Les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Mrs Granger en haussant les sourcils.

« Nous protéger Princesse Hermione. » répondit Mael avec une voix rauque.

« Princesse Hermione faire se lever le Soleil. » ajouta Alwyn en fixant l'horizon.

Laquelle Princesse rit du manège de ses frères puis les invita à se joindre à nous sur la couverture. Alors qu'elle écoutait le ressac de la mer, elle appuya son corps léger comme une plume contre le mien, sa tête légèrement tournée vers moi. Elle m'apparut sereine, comme débarrassée d'un poids. Lorsqu'elle souriait, elle le faisait avec toute son âme et on ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité tellement cela éclairait son visage translucide. Même le petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsqu'Alwyn commença à jouer au violon la berceuse que sa mère accompagnait ne pouvait être interprété autrement que comme celui d'une personne ayant devant elle la porte du paradis et non plus une des plus belles baies du Royaume.

C'est cet instant que choisit le premier rayon d'or pour percer l'obscurité et éclairer la Baie. Le moment était magique et magnifique. Nous étions hors du temps. Hors du monde. Un espace spécialement créé pour ma meilleure amie. Pour celle que qui avait toujours été ma petite sœur dans le secret de mon cœur.

« C'est si beau… » souffla Hermione. Je contemplai le ciel qui s'embrasait puis baissai les yeux vers elle et vis une traînée sombre couler de son nez. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je fouillai ma poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir que je ne trouvai qu'après de longues secondes de tâtonnements. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers ma meilleure amie, ma gorge se serra douloureusement. Son visage était tourné contre mon torse.

Les yeux fermés.

…


	16. Bulle 16

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. _

* * *

**Bulle 16**

**Ps:** Avant-dernière bulle de Petite Soeur. On se retrouve à la prochaine pour ce joli chiffre qu'est 17.

**

* * *

**

Les feuilles bruissaient dans le vent de Juin. Une douce chaleur réchauffait les corps tandis que s'élevait le parfum des fleurs. Le ressac de la mer berçait les âmes comme des millénaires auparavant. C'était une belle après-midi pour la majorité des habitants du Royaume-Uni, habitués à des climats changeants et ombrageux. On aurait presque cru à un petit morceau d'éternité égaré au milieu des Hommes. Or, c'était dans l'éternité qu'était entrée celle pour qui tous étaient rassemblés, le visage grave.

C'était un petit comité qui se tenait sur la plage de Barafundle Bay, regroupant des membres d'une même famille ou des amis. Tous étaient là pour rendre un dernier hommage à celle qui était pour eux une fille, une sœur, une amie ou une élève. Parents, frères, amis, professeurs, ils étaient tous sur place pour dire adieu à une jeune fille disparue une semaine plus tôt. Hermione Jane Granger.

« Merci de vous être joints à nous pour souhaiter un bon voyage à Hermione. » dit Mr Granger en se tournant vers les personnes présentes. Sa voix semblait assurée mais le ressac étouffait les sanglots qu'elle retenait. « Elle aurait été ravie de vous voir tous rassemblés ici. »

A ses côtés, son épouse tenait dans ses mains une petite boîte en bois gravée au nom de sa fille. De part et d'autre du couple, Mael Granger tenait une rose blanche, la fleur préférée de leur sœur, tandis que son frère Alwyn avait son violon dans une main, l'archet dans l'autre. A ses côtés, Natalie Jughdon, une amie de l'Ecole Royale, allait l'accompagner. Les invités étaient debout en arc de cercle autour de la disparue. On pouvait y voir les amis de la jeune fille : Ron Weasley, ses frères Fred et George, leur sœur Ginny ainsi qu'Harry Potter, Neville Londubat ou encore Drago Malefoy. Aucune animosité ne se ressentait entre les adolescents, reflet des longues heures en tête à tête qu'ils avaient passées et du respect qu'ils avaient pour le souhait de leur amie commune de les voir se respecter mutuellement. Si pour Harry cela n'avait pas été trop difficile, pour les enfants Weasley, en revanche, la transition avait été plus pénible et ne s'était pas faite sans heurts. Etaient également présents l'équipe dirigeante de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, accompagnée de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, cheveux noirs pour l'occasion. En bout d'arc se tenait l'Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie, Viktor Krum, qui avait cessé toutes ses activités pour rendre hommage à celle qu'il avait aimée.

« Nous ne devons pas verser de larmes au souvenir d'un être cher. » continua Mrs Granger. Malgré ce qu'elle prônait, elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix rauque de trembler. « Au contraire. Nous devons être fier de l'avoir connu. Chérir son souvenir comme le plus précieux des trésors. Se rappeler des bons moments comme des mauvais, car ce sont eux qui ont fait la vie telle qu'elle était. » Elle ouvrit la boîte de bois et saisit une poignée des cendres qui y étaient déposées. « Un voyage s'est achevé il y a quelques jours. Un nouveau commence ici et maintenant, en ce jour et en cette heure. » Sur ces paroles, elle ouvrit le poing et laissa les cendres de sa fille être portées par le vent.

Alors Alwyn porta son violon à son épaule et entama l'une des mélodies qu'Hermione appréciait tout particulièrement tandis que Natalie commençait l'Ave Maria de Schubert. Les personnes présentes se succédèrent et suivirent l'exemple de Mrs Granger, dispersant au vent les restes de la jeune femme. A chaque poignée envolée, ils jetaient la rose qu'ils tenaient dans la mer. Le seul qui ne le fit pas fut Mael qui demanda à Albus Dumbledore de faire en sorte qu'elle se dessèche tout en gardant une certaine solidité. Il lui fut rendu une rose sertie dans un écrin de résine transparente qu'il serra contre son cœur. Lorsque chacun fut passé, l'Ave Maria terminait et il ne restait qu'un peu des cendres d'Hermione. Son père reprit alors la parole.

« Toujours nous nous souviendrons de celle qui nous a quittés. Elle ne sera plus palpable mais vous la sentirez toujours près de vous car elle sera devenue le vent. Tendez l'oreille et vous l'entendrez vous murmurer les secrets des dieux et de douces paroles de réconfort en période de doute. »

« Hwyl. » dit simplement Mael. Sa gorge se serrait douloureusement et il avait craint de ne pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

Les convives refluèrent petit à petit vers la civilisation, ne laissant derrière eux que Harry qui avait demandé à rester à l'arrière. Seul, il laissait son visage survoler les vagues et se perdre à l'horizon, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Il imagina un instant que c'étaient les doigts de sa meilleure amie qui protestaient encore contre sa tignasse insoumise. Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il étant temps de dire au revoir à son tour et de tourner la page.

« Repose en paix, petite sœur. » dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le vent le suivait, le poussant dans son dos comme s'il était d'avis lui aussi que le temps était venu d'écrire un nouveau chapitre dans le grand Livre de la Vie.

…


	17. Bulle 17

**Petite Sœur**

**Auteur :** Mouamème

**Disclamer** Tout est à moi. Ouais.

**Petimo** : J'avais annoncé mon intention de réécrire _Repose en paix, petite sœur._ Je vous en livre ici le résultat – sous forme de bulles - en espérant que cette version améliorée – du moins d'après moi – vous plaira tout autant, voire plus que la première. Je demande pardon aux dentistes de Hay-on-Wye pour avoir emprunté leur cabinet. Merci à eux

_Tous, nous avons eu ou aurons un jour une « petite sœur », quelqu'un qui n'a pas forcément de liens de sang avec nous mais que l'on considère comme faisant partie de notre famille. Moi, j'ai eu un « petit frère » qui s'est changé en étoile. Julien, cher frère de coeur, tu es parti mais à jamais tu resteras dans mon souvenir à la place qu'occupe un ami très cher. Je t'aime, petit frère. On se reverra._

_

* * *

_

**Bulle 17**

**Ps :** Comme vous le savez tous, cette Bulle sera la dernière de Petite Sœur. J'ai prit un énorme plaisir à la rédiger, plaisir décuplé à la lecture de vos messages d'encouragement ou de soutien. Je souhaiterais vivement que toute personne laissant un message laisse son adresse mail afin que je puisse le/la remercier, car il n'y aura aucun « réponse aux reviews » ici.

L'Histoire s'arrête au chiffre 17 et n'ira jamais au-delà.

Je remercie chaque personne ayant parcourue cette histoire pour le temps passé et les probables larmes versées par ma faute. Je n'en suis pourtant pas désolée car vous vous êtes vengés en me faisant verser une larme à la lecture de vos messages.

C'est sur ce grand merci que se clôt cette histoire et cette vie. Merci à vous, merci à lui.

_Naseis

* * *

_

_On dit souvent « Je ne veux pas, au crépuscule de ma vie, me retourner et voir que je n'avais pas vécu. » Me voilà dans pareille situation, je me permets donc de tirer la conclusion de ce qu'a été ma vie. Sans fausse modestie ni détail arrangé à ma convenance. Mon histoire, telle que je l'ai écrite. _

…

Le jour était à peine levé que déjà les cris résonnaient dans la maison, accompagnés des bruits de pas dévalant l'escalier. Avec un sourire, Mr et Mrs Granger regardaient leurs petits-enfants déballer les cadeaux de Noël qui s'entassaient sous le grand sapin qui trônait au salon. Main dans la main, ils se projetaient tous deux au temps où leurs propres enfants se tenaient à la même place, à la même heure et avec la même expression de ravissement typiquement enfantin. Les cris de joie de Mael en découvrant son nécessaire à dessin, l'ahurissement d'Alwyn face à de nouvelles partitions ou encore les yeux brillants de Hermione qui feuilletait déjà son nouveau livre leur revinrent en mémoire avec toute la force propre aux souvenirs chéris.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle les clairs rayons d'un soleil de Décembre perçaient, Mrs Granger vit la cime des arbres se balancer lentement sous la caresse du vent. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle serrait la main de son mari.

« Nadolig llawen. » murmura-t-elle.

« Mamy ! Viens vite voir ce que le Père Noël m'a apporté ! » cria le petit Teilo du fin fond de l'entassement d'emballages qui le recouvrait.

…

_Lorsque je parle de ma vie, le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est celui-ci : « _aventure ». _Si la vie en elle-même est une perpétuelle aventure, qu'en est-il lorsque vous vous retrouvez au cœur d'une guerre ? Dans ce cas, vous vous battez non plus pour votre vie mais pour la Vie : la vôtre, celle de vos proches, celle de centaines d'inconnus. Mais à bien y repenser, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Parce que nous nous battions pour une bonne cause. _

…

« … la chérir, l'honorer et la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux. »

Harry regarda amoureusement la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés en longue robe ivoire. Elle lui rendit son regard et articula silencieusement un « je t'aime » qu'il lui retourna. Dans la petite assistance réunie pour l'occasion, une femme étouffa un sanglot et essuya une larme avec le coin d'un mouchoir blanc brodé.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par Dieu et l'Eglise anglicane et en vertu de sa Très Gracieuse Majesté, je vous déclare à présent… » Amoureuse attente des mots tant convoités. « … mari et femme. »

Les convives applaudirent les dernières paroles du prêtre et de joyeuses étincelles s'élevèrent tandis que les nouveaux mariés échangeaient leur premier baiser d'époux. Ron donna une joyeuse accolade dans le dos de son meilleur ami tandis que résonnaient sous les voûtes de la petite chapelle les premiers mots de l'Hymne à l'Amour chantés par la soliste de la chorale qui animait le mariage.

Les invités sortirent et formèrent une haie d'honneur avec des branches de gui sous laquelle s'arrêtèrent les nouveaux mariés, copieusement arrosés de riz et mitraillés par les photographes amateurs.

Une douce brise caressa la joue du jeune marié dont le sourire se modifia imperceptiblement. Il échangea un regard avec son témoin qui arborait le même type de sourire, légèrement mélancolique mais joyeux en même temps. Tous deux pensèrent la même chose : _Elle_ était avec eux et souriait en cet heureux jour.

…

_Avec « aventure » vient tout naturellement « Poudlard » ou bien « troll », « lutin », « elfe » ou « centaure ». Si ma vie a été assombrie par la guerre et la mort, elle a aussi été illuminée par la Magie et les créatures de légende que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer ou rencontrer. Je dois tant à la Magie que je n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle m'a offert. _

…

Le jeune homme marchait dans les rues d'un petit village français d'un pas pressé. Il n'était pas en retard mais pas en avance non plus, s'était attardé dans les rues pavées de pierres médiévales. Il avait été fasciné par ces rues qui avaient traversées les siècles et les événements marquants de l'Histoire de France. Néanmoins, la cloche d'une église proche l'avait ramenée au moment présent et c'était d'un pas rapide qu'il était sorti du village, direction la forêt proche et une ancienne abbaye cistercienne.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama le Directeur du festival avec un soulagement manifeste. Il avait craint que son violoniste ne soit pas là à l'heure mais respirait à nouveau maintenant que tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

« Nous voilà, oui. » répondit l'artiste en exhibant son étui. « Maintenant vous nous excuserez mais on doit se faire une petite beauté. » Il exécuta une rapide révérence et s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Nous ne voudrions pour rien au monde dégoûter notre public ! » Et il disparut comme il était arrivé, en coup de vent, sous le sourire désabusé du vieil homme, habitué qu'il était aux frasques de ces gens hors normes mais ô combien passionnants : les artistes. Il savait que par petite beauté, le jeune homme entendait accorder son instrument pour en tirer les notes qui s'harmoniseraient à la beauté de l'endroit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce même Directeur, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche passée sur un jean usé, se tenait dans l'ancienne nef de l'édifice religieux. Derrière lui, un immense piano à queue griffé Pleyel attendait patiemment la venue de son maître, prévue une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi que de vous accueillir ici, dans ce magnifique endroit, pour faire vivre la plus belle des magies : celle de la musique. La musique est une magie parce qu'elle traverse les frontières des hommes pour toucher leurs cœurs. Elle fait fi de nos conflits pour nous réunir dans un même esprit, un esprit supérieur qui défie le temps et l'espace. C'est pour fêter cette magie que nous sommes réunis ici, en ce magnifique jour de Mai. Le premier de nos Grands Prêtres sera un jeune homme venu du pays des brumes qui marche sur les traces des grands maîtres italiens des siècles passés, nouvel exemple de l'intemporalité et de la supranationalité de la musique. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir comme il se doit un jeune prodige de la musique qui ira très loin, soyons-en sûrs : Mr Alwyn Macsen Granger ! »

Les applaudissements du public entourèrent Alwyn tandis qu'il prenait place à côté du Directeur du festival et le remerciait d'une poignée de main. Sourire aux lèvres, il s'inclina face aux spectateurs et aux badauds environnants et leur adressa un petit message dans un français fortement accentué.

« J'ai un peu de mal avec votre langue alors je vais essayer de faire court. Comme l'a dit Mr Ablond, la musique est ce qui permet à chaque esprit de voyager sans tenir compte des frontières qui séparent les hommes. Ce festival, c'est un immense voyage que nous allons faire tous ensemble et que nous allons commencer tout de suite si vous le voulez bien. »

Sur une dernière inclinaison du torse, le jeune homme épaula son violon et entama les premières notes d'une mélodie qu'il dédiait comme toutes les autres à une jeune fille au regard curieux qui prenait ses partitions pour des feuilles d'écriture.

…

_Après « Poudlard » vient « amitié ». L'amitié avec Harry et Ron d'abord, puis Neville, Ginny et tous les autres. C'est à Poudlard que je dois les meilleures années de ma vie, parce qu'il m'a permis de rencontrer des personnes exceptionnelles qui ont contribuées chacune à leur manière à faire de moi ce que je suis. J'ose espérer que je leur ai moi-même apprit quelque chose, comme j'ai apprit à Drago à faire confiance. Il a été ma plus belle victoire et ma plus belle surprise. C'est un garçon comme il y en a peu et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur qu'il mérite. J'espère qu'il réalisera les rêves qu'il m'a confiés un soir de Février. _

…

« Oh, Messieurs ? » Les deux élèves se retournèrent et fixèrent le vieil homme dont le ton trop calme et le désintérêt manifeste pour leur cause ne présageait rien de bon. « Sachez que vos parents seront informés de votre comportement. »

L'homme eu un vague geste de la main que les élèves reconnaissaient comme le signe de leur congé. La porte se referma et le Directeur du Collège Poudlard s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant, appuyant sa tête contre le haut dossier. Ces gamins allaient finir par le tuer… Une fois de plus, il se demanda comment tous ses prédécesseurs avaient pu faire pour tenir le coup. Encore plus celui qui avait été son propre Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. C'était la guerre, à l'époque, et il avait eu à subir les Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Potter et sa troupe. Oui, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu tenir. Oh, il avait bien parcouru les archives dans ses moments de repos, mais n'y étaient relatés que des faits, de temps en temps racontés des points de vue des Directeurs des époques concernées, ce qui apportait un éclairage neuf à certaines choses.

« Vous n'avez pas été tendre avec eux, Drago. » intervint une voix amusée.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur le portrait de celui à qui il venait de penser. Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore le regardait du haut de son cadre doré avec un air amusé. Comme d'habitude, en somme.

« Ai-je une raison de l'être ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix las. Aujourd'hui était de ces jours où l'on ne demandait pas mieux que d'aller se coucher, la couette sur la tête et de laisser le monde tourner sans nous. Malheureusement pour lui, un Directeur de Collège ne s'appartient pas… Drago joua distraitement avec la maquette du système solaire, comme il le faisait souvent.

« Ils sont jeunes. »

« Ils sont totalement inconscients, vous voulez dire. Ou idiots, c'est à voir. Un règlement a été mis en place, ce n'est pas pour décorer la cabine des toilettes. »

Albus observa son ancien élève tandis que celui-ci, se désintéressant du mouvement spatiale, attrapait une plume d'oie posée sur son bureau pour jouer avec entre ses longs doigts fins. Il faisait ça chaque année, à une date très précise et depuis d'innombrables années. Toujours.

« Nous sommes le vingt-neuf mai. »

Les doigts qui jusque là courraient sur la plume d'oie bleue et blanche s'immobilisèrent dans l'instant. Les yeux précédemment dans le vague se fixèrent sur le portrait du vieil homme et n'en bougèrent plus pendant les longues minutes que duraient l'échange silencieux.

« Cela fait cinquante ans, Albus. »

« Et cinquante années que vous lui rendez hommage à votre façon. »

Le coin gauche des lèvres de Drago se releva légèrement en un sourire ironique. Il avait oublié cette étonnante faculté de son ancien Directeur à tout deviner d'un grain de poussière. Malgré ses nombreuses années de présence à la tête d'un établissement aussi ancien que Poudlard, lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à développer cette capacité.

« Vous êtes trop observateur pour votre propre bien, vous savez ? Un jour, ça vous jouera des tours et vous vous retrouverez à croupir dans les greniers. »

« Vous ne les laisseriez pas faire. » répliqua Dumbledore en souriant avec confiance, ce à quoi ne répondit que le silence éloquent de l'ancien Serpentard qui pouvait à la fois tout dire et son contraire.

…

_Evidemment, après tout ça vient le regret et la tristesse de tout quitter. J'ai vécu tant de choses, rencontré tant de gens, que maintenant, l'idée de tout devoir laisser derrière moi m'apparaît insupportable. Sir Nicholas avait raison : le plus dur, dans la mort, c'est de lâcher prise. _

…

Le vent faisait se mouvoir les vagues vertes sur les hauteurs de Barafundle Bay. Un vent à l'odeur toute particulière de grands espaces, d'envies de voyage et d'horizons lointains. Avec un peu d'imagination, pouvaient s'y mêler épices orientales et bois africains. Lorsqu'une bourrasque soufflait plus fortement que les autres, elle ramenait avec elle des embruns qui coloraient encore l'air d'une teinte différente.

Assit au milieu de cette marée verte, un brin d'herbe entre les lèvres, un jeune homme avait la tête penchée sur une feuille d'un carnet à dessins. Sur la feuille blanc cassé s'étalait un visage rieur tourné vers le dessinateur. Les rides du coin des yeux accentuaient le bonheur qui transparaissait dans ce visage crayonné. Au fond, on pouvait voir un château qui dressait sa magnificence du haut d'une colline de pierre et d'herbe tendre couchée par un vent de printemps. Ce paysage, il le connaissait en rêve et en mots à travers les récits de la jeune femme du portrait, une petite fée espiègle qui s'était envolée peu de temps auparavant.

Envolée mais pas disparue, comme pouvait en témoigner le sourire rêveur qui s'étendait sur les lèvres du jeune artiste. Mael Granger, puisque tel était son nom, avait toujours bénéficié d'une sensibilité particulière aux choses de l'esprit, à ce qui est dérobé aux regards de commun. S'il n'avait jamais possédé les dons développés et affirmés de sa sœur, il n'en restait pas moins sensible à ce que le commun aurait appelé le paranormal mais que sa sœur appelait magie. Et selon lui, c'était encore la magie qui était en œuvre lorsqu'il ressentait sa présence autour de lui, comme c'était le cas cette après-midi. Ce n'était qu'un vague pressentiment, une sorte de présence bienveillante qui l'entourait.

« Je n'ai jamais su dessiner les bâtiments. » dit Mael à la légère brise qui soufflait. « Tu crois qu'ils m'en voudraient si je le dessinais un peu différemment ? Non, je ne pense pas. Après tout, c'est l'idée qui est importante, pas le contenant. Et en parlant de contenant, j'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Il déposa son carnet à dessins à côté de lui et se pencha dans le sac en bandoulière pour en chercher l'objet dont il parlait. Sous une trousse de pinceaux et à côté d'une boulette de papier, il trouva le petit coffret de bois qu'il avait emprunté le matin même. Après l'avoir posé au sol, il l'ouvrit et laissa la danseuse suivre la mélodie comme elle le faisait depuis sa création.

« Tu savais que Viktor a été sélectionné pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'an prochain ? » demanda-t-il au vent. « C'est Drago qui m'en a parlé, la dernière fois. Charmant garçon. »

Bercé par la musique, Mael se replongea dans son dessin, son éternel sourire rêveur pendu à ses lèvres tandis que son imagination s'écoulait sur le papier. Un peu en retrait de lui, un rayon de soleil plus brillant que les autres observait la scène de ses yeux noisette, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il y resta quelques minutes encore, savourant le plaisir qu'il avait de rester en compagnie d'un être comme son frère, puis lentement, lui tourna le dos et marcha. Plus la distance entre le jeune homme et le rayon de soleil augmentait, plus la forme qu'il contenait s'effaçait comme la fumée dispersée par le vent.

Se retournant une dernière fois, le souvenir d'Hermione Jane Granger s'effaça totalement sur un dernier sourire à l'intention de son frère aîné qui avait levé les yeux de sa feuille et les avait braqués dans sa direction, comme s'il avait pu la voir.

Mais peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout ? Car qu'est-ce que la magie sinon un lien qui nous relie tous les uns aux autres ? Un lien qui porte un nom aussi simple que le torrent qui dévale les pentes herbeuses de la montagne et aussi immuable que le Temps qui s'écoule dans une course sans fin : l'Amour. Albus Dumbledore avait dit à Harry Potter qu'il possédait le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs, celui de l'Amour.

Jamais Magie ne fut aussi bien décrite dans sa totalité.

…

_Le Temps est chose capricieuse, mes amis. Il coule comme la rivière serpente entre les rochers, aussi insaisissable que le souffle du vent. Il est tout puissant devant nos vies. Nous lui devons tout : nos instants de bonheur, allongés sur les rives du Lac Noir, les malheurs qui nous séparent un beau matin de printemps… _

_Mais c'est également lui qui nous fera nous retrouver. Un jour. Quand viendra votre tour. _

_Prenez votre temps. Je vous attendrai. D'ici là, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, ô êtres chers à mon cœur. Puissiez-vous mener votre vie comme vous l'avez toujours souhaité au fond de votre cœur. Puissiez-vous, quand l'heure sera venue de nous revoir, dire que vous avez vécu. Alors je saurai que mes vœux auront été exaucés et que vous me revenez sans regret. _

_Avec tout mon amour et mon plus tendre souvenir, _

_Hermione Jane Granger_


End file.
